


Leaving Gets Harder Every Time

by jacquelee



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: gameofcards, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah hates walking away. But she still does it, every time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Gets Harder Every Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [game of cards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com) for a drabble tree challenge in which everyone took a sentence from any already posted fic and incorporated it into a new fic. 
> 
> The sentence I took for this was:   
> "Sara hated walking away."

Sarah hated walking away. She had done it so many times, she really should be used to it by now, but it still never got easier. Especially now that Kira was old enough to remember. 

The first time she left her with Mrs. S. Kira had been not even a year old. It had all become to much, the baby, trying to hold a job that wasn't screwing people over, trying to play the role of good mother. She just couldn't handle it anymore. 

So she left Kira and went to get high. It worked, too. Made her forget about everything for a while. But not for long. And so she came back. There was something about that little thing that always made her come back. 

And now she had to face up to the fact that Kira would always know when she went away again. That her mother left her. Just like Sarah's own mother had left her. 

Drugs usually made it easier. But this time it didn't work out. She missed Kira so much that she just went there, high as a kite. Mrs. S. refused to let her see Kira. Old cow. What did she know? Who cared about her anyways? Not a good mother, pah! 

She would show her. What exactly she would show her, she didn't know, but something. Definitely something. She should see how to get by without her, right! 

Still, Sarah hated walking away.


End file.
